Sardonyx (Canon)
"Sardonyx" is the fusion of Pearl and Garnet, who appeared in the third StevenBomb event. She made her debut in "Cry for Help." Appearance Sardonyx has reddish-brown skin and cream-colored hair, styled into a tetrahedron with very rounded corners, similar to that of Peridot's. Her torso also greatly resembles Garnet's, but is less round. She has a white sash around her waist. As a fusion, she has four arms and inherits the same locations of her gemstones as her fused cooperators. She wears a black tailcoat tuxedo leotard with a orange bow tie and a small black star right below it. She wears black leggings under crimson tips surrounding the top part of her feet. On her first set of arms, she wears pure white gloves that are bare on her hands, exposing them except for a pure white covering on her middle finger. On her second set of arms, located on her abdomen, she wears pure white gloves that closely resemble Sapphire's gloves, that reach to her elbows. She wears round shades that resemble Alexandrite's, but are slightly transparent and tinted with a red hue, which reveals that Sardonyx has four eyes, two on the bottom which are large and round, and two on the top which are thin, small, and narrow. She appears to have a gap between her front teeth. Her face is rather triangular, and her feet have small light-orange diamonds on them. She is also tall and thin, similar to Pearl. Personality Sardonyx appears to have a combination of Garnet's and Pearl's personalities, acting very enthusiastic and upbeat while also being acutely articulate and speaking decidedly theatrically. Her mannerisms are dramatic in the theatrical sense, conversing with her peers in a matter similar to how a master of ceremonies would to her audience. She seems to be snarky and witty, often laughs at her own jokes, and remarks in a very pompous and comedic manner. She thinks very highly of herself and can be rather cocky at times, although she seems to also be considerate of other people as well as her surroundings. Relationships Steven Sardonyx, like the other Crystal Gems, has a positive opinion of Steven, as she interacted with Steven frequently, was happy to meet him, embraced him, and called him a "sweet little charmer."Sardonyx loves Steven. Amethyst Amethyst took a dislike to Sardonyx because she compares her to her own fusion with Garnet, which is very volatile and dangerous, but Sardonyx generally ignored Amethyst, instead talking to Steven. Abilities Sardonyx possesses standard Gem abilities, including weapon-summoning, shape-shifting, bubbling, regeneration, fusion, agelessness, and superhuman strength & durability. Skillset * War Hammer Proficiency: Sardonyx can combine Garnet's Gauntlet and put them on the end sof Pearl's spear facing outwards to make a hammer. Her use of the war hammer is methodical in approach. She uses precise, keen strikes on specific areas to maximize damage while minimizing effort. She describes herself and therefore fighting style as "specific, intelligent, accurate, faultless, elegant, controlled, surgical, graceful, and powerful. ** By rapidly spinning the top part of her hammer, Sardonyx is able to transform her weapon into a drill that could easily break through the walls of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship that Garnet's gauntlets and Pearl's spear alone could not even dent. Unique Abilities * Anatomy Manipulation: Sardonyx has been shown to have "doll joints", body segments that have full rotation independent of the rest of her body. During her initial attack on the rebuilt Communication Hub she was seen to spin her upper body above the sash while talking to Steven, her sash arms are seen moving separate from the rest of her body throughout the scene, and during the final strike her entire body is spinning on one joint while her feet remain pointed up and immobile. * Levitation: As shown in Cry for Help when she was about to unleash her strike on the last pillar, she was able to hover in mid-air before descending to make her final hammer strike.She may inherited this from Sapphire who can levitate. * Enhanced Calculations: Sardonyx is able to knock out the correct pillars to make sure the hub did not collapse until she wanted it to. Trivia * Sardonyx is the ninth fusion gem to be revealed. ** The previous eight were Opal, Sugilite, Alexandrite, Stevonnie, Garnet, Malachite, Rainbow Quartz, and, to a lesser extent, The Cluster. * Sardonyx is the second fusion to be formed at the Communication Hub. ** The first was Sugilite. * Sardonyx was announced in a Crewniverse Tumblr post. ** She was revealed in a clip shown at the official Adventure Time & Steven Universe panel at San Diego Comic-Con 2015. * Sardonyx is the fifth Gem to be named after a type of quartz. ** The previous four are Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Jasper, and Rainbow Quartz.Category:Fusions Category:Canon Fusions Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters